Love or Dead
by Saina
Summary: [O.S] Petite suite de Lettre à Harry Potter de Umbre77 que je vous invite à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait Ça date mais comme ça trainait... Ma première fic, que d'émotions YY


**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (ou peut-être suis-je J.K. Rowling sans le savoir) et vous connaissez la suite

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Cette fic est directement inspirée du one-shot de Umbre77 " Lettre à Harry Potter"et se pose même comme sa suite. Je n'ai pas le talent de Umbre77, je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir écrire mais puisqu'elle le proposait dans ses défis et que j'étais inspirée…

**Note de l'auteur (longtemps après xD):** Hum, voilà quelque chose qui traîne depuis trèèèèès longtemps sur mon ordi ("Lettres à Harry Potter" date de 2004… ça aussi ! C'est pour dire ) Et en retombant dessus je me suis dis que ce serait bête de l'avoir écrit pour rien… alors passage par bêta (merci Linou :D ) et voilà la chose

* * *

**Love or dead**

Je venais de recevoir une lettre, moi, Harry Potter. Une lettre autre que celles de profonds psychopathes qui réclamaient ma mort. Une lettre qui ne venait pas des rares amis qui pouvaient trouver utile de m'en envoyer.  
Je venais de recevoir une lettre, une lettre écrite de la main de Draco Malfoy.

C'était une lettre d'amour. Mon éternel ennemi – non pas que je le considérais comme un second Voldemort en puissance, mais c'était ce qui nous avait toujours caractérisés : une lutte involontaire de pouvoir et d'influence sur nos condisciples, élèves de Poudlard ; nous étions simplement diamétralement opposés, nous étions nos Némésis respectives – m'envoyait une lettre d'amour. Encore une farce d'un goût plus que douteux sortie de l'esprit tortueux d'un serpentard en mal d'occupation.

Et pourtant…

Ne lui aurait-il pas suffit de m'envoyer une simple lettre d'amour en attendant de rire de moi, pensant que j'y avais cru ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa lettre se présentait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ce brusque aveux ?  
Une lettre d'amour cachetée du sceau de la mort. Voilà ce que c'était. Draco Malfoy allait mourir. Et il me l'annonçait comme on annonce le dîner, ou presque.

J'aurais pu ne pas y croire ; j'aurais pu me dire que ce n'était qu'une farce. Mieux encore, j'aurais pu me dire que ce n'était qu'un piège pour me livrer à Voldemort. J'aurais pu me dire que tout allait bien, que demain je verrais encore les yeux orage du blond en entrant dans la grande salle.  
Mais il y avait une telle détresse dans ses mots, une telle douleur. Elles crevaient les yeux, elles m'explosaient au visage. Impossible de mentir. Ces mots lui ressemblaient si peu et le définissaient si bien. C'était lui, entier, tel qu'il était depuis quelques temps déjà, tel qu'il avait toujours été. C'était lui à nu. Il n'avait pas pu mentir en écrivant ces mots, juste souffrir.

Et c'était à moi maintenant de voir la vérité. Je ne pouvais l'ignorer, qu'importe la volonté que j'y aurais mis. Personne ne le pouvait. Impossible de voir moins qu'il n'était écrit, impossible de voir plus. Tout était là.

Draco Malfoy m'aimait et il allait en mourir.

C'était comme ça de toutes façons. Tous ceux qui m'approchaient devaient mourir. Tous ceux qui m'aimaient d'autant plus. Oui, c'était inévitable. J'en avais eu la preuve plus d'une fois. J'apportais la mort sur mon passage.

Assez. J'en avais assez du sang, de la mort, de la peine, de la souffrance, du sentiment de culpabilité. C'était de ma faute, quoi qu'on en dise, c'était toujours de ma faute. Parce que j'existais et que je précipitais les gens droit dans le mur. Tous ces gens qui voyaient en moi un sauveur, un héros. Trop de morts.  
Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Hagrid, les jumeaux Weasley, Dean, Flitwick. C'était ma faute. Je les avais laissés mourir.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte j'étais parti en courant. Je parcourais les couloirs sombres et froids du château à toute allure, dévalais les escaliers en priant pour ne pas tomber – ça ralentirait considérablement ma progression. Etait-ce trop tard ?  
J'accélérais encore si c'était possible. Je voyais le décor défiler sans vraiment le reconnaître : mes pieds me guidaient pendant que je priais pour arriver à temps.  
Une dernière volée de marche et le hall, et la grande porte. Pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Si je voulais pour une fois empêcher la mort de frapper, je devais le rattraper.

Je me retrouvais sur le parvis du château et plissais les yeux. La nuit était trop dense, la Lune dépourvue de lumière. Je comptais sur ma chance – celle-là même qui m'abandonnait dans ces situations critiques – et prenais le chemin du portail. Tel qu'il était, Draco Malfoy se devait bien de sortir par la grande porte, non ?

Quand m'avait-il écrit cette lettre ? Combien de temps l'avait-il travaillée ? Malgré moi, ce bout de papier couvert d'encre m'intriguait. _Non, Harry, mauvaise question !  
_J'étais stupide. Pourquoi me pressais-je ainsi alors que je n'étais même pas sûr de le retrouver ? Il pouvait me l'avoir envoyée après être parti. Il pouvait se trouver dans ses quartiers, mettant ses dernières affaires en ordre. En fait, il pouvait être n'importe où. J'étais vraiment stupide ! J'avais une carte ensorcelée et je n'étais même pas fichu de m'en servir !  
Bah, trop tard. Plus le temps d'aller la chercher, plus le temps de la faire venir, même plus le temps de se fustiger. Il fallait que je le trouve sur ce chemin. Et j'allais le trouver. J'en étais certain, il était là. Pas besoin de sort, je le sentais. En cet instant, il était comme une extension de mon corps, je n'avais qu'à focaliser toute mon attention sur lui et je savais instantanément où il était. Enfin, c'était ce que je ressentais, c'était l'impression que cette nouvelle expérience me donnait.

Je courais, je courais toujours, ne prêtant pas attention aux aspérités de la route. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir la douleur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être épuisé. Je devais le sauver. Je voulais le sauver. Je voulais une fois au moins épargner la mort à quelqu'un trop proche de moi.

Enfin j'aperçus une forme auréolée de lumière. Car même dans l'obscurité ténue de cette nuit, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient luminescents. Je criai son nom, de toutes mes forces, du peu de souffle qui me restait. Et il m'ignora. Je réitérai mon appel, peut-être ne m'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu. Mais une fois de plus il ne réagit pas – si on oubliait son pas subitement plus pressé.  
Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux ! Je venais l'empêcher de faire une bêtise monumentale, je venais lui sauver la mise, et môssieur courait – enfin presque – droit à la potence ! Crétin de Malfoy !

- C'est toi le crétin, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Oups, j'avais pensé à voix haute. Qu'importe, au moins j'étais maintenant sûr qu'il m'avait entendu quand je l'avais appelé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les martyrs !

Instinctivement, j'avais ralenti le pas en l'apercevant et je restais toujours derrière lui, à distance respectable. Sauf qu'on approchait de plus en plus dangereusement du portail et de la limite des barrières magiques de Poudlard.

- Mais arrête-toi, bon sang ! Que penses-tu être en train de faire ?

Je l'avais enfin rattrapé et m'interposais entre lui et la sortie.

- Je vais mourir, Potter, et j'aimerais assez que tu me laisses passer ! me répondit-il d'un air furieux que je ne comprenais pas.

- Non.

J'étais catégorique. J'avais décidé de le sauver et j'étais prêt à tout pour ça.

- Dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Personne ne t'a demandé de venir !

- Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire une bêtise, Malfoy. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu n'es pas obligé de mourir ! Tu n'as qu'à rester à Poudlard, demander la protection de Dumbledore.

- Oh, je t'en prie Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce vieux fou fasse contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa clique de mangemorts ? demanda-t-il de son légendaire sourire dédaigneux.

- Tu vivras Malfoy.

C'était une affirmation. C'était un ordre. Et j'étais mortellement sérieux.

- Non, je vais mourir, ce soir-même. Je vais mourir des mains d'un serpent dégénéré, peut-être même de celles de mon propre père, mais je vais mourir.

Mourir, mourir, mourir ! Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, il n'avait que cette idée en tête. Il fuyait, je le savais. Il affrontait ce qu'il pensait être son destin, je le savais aussi. C'était courageux de sa part, se laisser tuer pour ne pas tuer ; et pourtant si lâche, ne pas chercher à combattre ce qu'il n'approuvait pas.

- J'ai reçu ta lettre, Malfoy. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Sous tes belles phrases résignées, je voyais clairement ton appel à l'aide. Tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Tu m'aimerais ?

Sa question, posée dans un murmure, posée avec l'espoir d'un petit enfant, me prit totalement de court. L'aimer ? J'avais oublié qu'il disait m'aimer dans sa lettre ; seul comptait de sauver sa vie, de ne pas me sentir impuissant encore. Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aimerais pas.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Malfoy, ma générosité a ses limites.

J'étais peut-être un petit peu plus méchant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Bah! ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais vraiment des sentiments du serpentard.

- Oh, j'avais oublié. Saint Potter, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, grand ennemi de la misère dans le monde. Puisque tu tiens tellement à faire quelque chose pour moi, récite une prière.

En un instant j'avais de nouveau le Draco Malfoy que j'avais si longtemps connu. Froid, hautain, sarcastique. Toute cette scène était surréaliste, j'en venais presque à douter d'une partie de notre dialogue, voire de l'ensemble des événements. Mais pas longtemps, il essayait de passer.

- Ça suffit Malfoy ! hurlai-je. Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte !

Il s'arrêta instantanément, raide, le regard fixe. En regardant son profil je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais soudain énervé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et lasse, presque brisée.

- Parce que j'en ai assez de voir des gens mourir. J'en ai assez de savoir qu'ils meurent par ma faute. S'il te plait Draco.

Je crois bien qu'en disant ces mots, j'avais clairement laissé transparaître ma détresse et mon désespoir. Il me dévisagea pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait une réponse au plus profond de mon âme, une vérité que moi-même j'ignorais.

- Très bien Potter, je te suis, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air heureux.

J'avais sauvé mon meilleur ennemi, j'avais vaincu Voldemort et son premier lieutenant pour cette fois-ci. Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeait. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Je me rabrouai. Ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement savourer ma petite victoire ? Je pris le chemin du château, en m'assurant bien que le serpentard me suivait. Bientôt nous fûmes dans le grand hall.

- Je te laisse retourner à ton dortoir tout seul, tu connais le chemin.

C'était plus fort que moi, après six ans de guerre enfantine j'avais pris l'habitude de lui parler méchamment.

- N'essaie même pas de recommencer Malfoy, je le saurais tout de suite et je serais beaucoup moins gentil.

Il me fixa, encore, avant de se détourner et de partir vers les cachots sans dire un mot.  
Moi, je remontais vers ma tour, troublé.

Voilà, j'avais sauvé Draco Malfoy. Et après ?

**Fin**

* * *

**Note (toujours longtemps après) : **je me souviens m'être dis quand je l'ai finie à l'époque (genre) que ce serait marrant si quelqu'un prenait la suite… et ainsi de suite xD Pense pas que ce soit très réalisable mais bon, je lance ça comme ça moi, hein :P  
Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu :) 

Sai

Note post-edit : oh la galère pour mettre un texte, on perd la moitié de sa mise en page xX


End file.
